Mine
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Bruce has a secret but he is doing a good job keeping it from his teammates. The Other Guy however - not so subtle. Bruce/Clint
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just a little foray into the world of Clint/Bruce 'cause I had this idea in my head but I plan no more. Now chapters 1-4 take place over four different battles. Away back to Clint/Steve land now…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Mine I**

All hell was breaking loose as the avengers gathered on the ground of their latest encounter. Steve took a deep breath and quickly surveyed the chaos.

"Ok. Tony and Thor stay high and try and contain the situation. Natasha and I will take the ground. Clint find a vantage point and help out whoever needs it," it was an old plan but it worked. "And Hulk - smash bad guys," the captain arched an eyebrow pointedly as the huge green figure grinned. "Try and not smash Thor too please."

A low chuckle emitted Hulk's throat as he smirked over in Thor's direction. The thunder god winced slightly at the mischievous glint in the Other Guy's eyes but he offered Steve a reassuring smile.

"It is all done in friendship. And it is nothing I cannot handle."

"Maybe so," Steve turned a stern gaze on the Hulk. "But last time out he hit you through a wall of the only building in the area that had not yet been damaged."

Hulk just smirked. Tony took a step forward.

"Fighting a losing battle there captain," he clasped a hand down onto Steve's shoulder before turning to Clint. "Come on then Legolas. Let's go find you a nest."

Clint gave a small nod, instinctively bracing himself for a sudden take off as Tony moved towards him, face guard clamping shut. The billionaire stopped suddenly however as a low growl rumbled around the area. Iron Man turned towards Hulk, tilting his head slightly. The Hulk simply offered him a glare, keeping his gaze fixed on him as he rounded the man in the suit and approached the archer. Clint watched the Other Guy warily although he made no attempt to back away. With one last narrowed eye glare at Tony he turned to look down at Clint, offering a grin.

"Hold tight," was the only warning before Clint was grabbed and unceremoniously hoisted into the air. Despite the Hulk's rough handling the ride was actually no worse than when Tony took him up to the rooftop. Within moments Clint found himself lowered onto a roof. Taking in his surroundings the archer gave a small nod. Hulk had actually chosen a pretty good spot.

"Thanks," Clint offered the other guy a smile, pulling an arrow from his quiver ready to get going. The Hulk grinned again, offering a small nod before suddenly leaping off the roof. Clint blinked at the slightly strange behaviour but thought nothing more of it as Tony's voice filtered through his earpiece.

"Legolas, there would appear to be a few miscreants on my tail," despite an overall casual tone Clint noted the hint of panic. "Be a dear and throw of some of those exploding arrows would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine II**

Clint groaned wearily as he collapsed down onto a pile of rubble, running a hand tiredly down his face.

"You look battle weary," Thor approached from his right. "Are you injured?"

Clint laughed wryly.

"I'm not sure – everything hurts," he waved a hand dismissively at the Norse God's sudden look of concern. "No really, I'm ok. Just tired and bruised."

"If you are sure…" Thor nodded although he cast one more glance over the archer. It had been known for Clint to play down his injuries before…

Suddenly a hand smacked the back of Clint's head.

"Stop jumping off buildings," Natasha chastised – not very seriously – taking a seat next to the archer. Thor chuckled quietly. He would never cease to be amused by the simple affection and sibling-like relationship that existed between the two assassins. The Norse God looked over his shoulder and found Tony approaching.

"Sorry," Clint replied although again it was unconvincing. Natasha looked over him critically.

"You hurt?"

"No I'm just…" the archer cut himself off with a long yawn. Natasha smiled despite herself.

"Awwwww… is Clint sleepy?" she cooed, moving to slip an arm around the yawning archer but a low growl stopped her. Natasha paused in her actions and looked past Clint to see Hulk had appeared beside them and was looking at her menacingly. Instinctively she pulled back – she did trust the Other Guy a lot more than she used to but she did not think she would ever fully get over the incident on the heli-carrier. Hulk relaxed. Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Damn exhausted," Clint replied as he finished stretching, oblivious to the reason behind the growl he had only just heard over his own yawn. The archer turned to look at Hulk. "Hey big guy. Have fun smashing?"

The Hulk returned what could only be described as a contented smile as he gave the archer a nod. Clint smirked and turned his attention back to rolling his tired shoulders and generally trying to keep the lethargy from settling in his body. Over the top of him Natasha met the Other Guy's gaze. Inching closer to Clint she arched an eyebrow as Hulk's eyes narrowed. Backing away she blinked as Hulk relaxed again. Glancing over the rest of the team she found Tony was the only one watching.

Again the female tried to move closer to Clint and again Hulk's eyes narrowed. Leaning back again she looked over at Tony who simply arched an eyebrow at her before he in turn looked thoughtfully between Clint and Hulk. Natasha too did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine III**

The team had gathered following their latest encounter – the only member missing was their captain.

"Where's capsicle?" Tony asked, twirling round swiftly in his suit but finding no sign of the man in question.

"I believe he's off being the diplomat and apologising for all our destruction."

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"I thought we were quite well behaved this time."

After a few more minutes the absent captain joined them.

"All sorted?" Natasha asked. Steve gave a weary nod, casting his eyes over the group to check everyone was alright and accounted for. His expression grew serious again as his eyes fell on their archer.

"Clint."

Hawkeye paused in his conversation with Thor and turned toward Steve.

"Captain…"

"Did you or did you not hear me order you _not _to take that shot?"

Clint's eyebrow slowly rose.

"I… did… not…?"

Steve frowned heavily.

"I told you not to take it for a reason."

"I know it was risky but I had the shot, I…"

"Clint, I trust your aim and I'm sure you were confident in it," Steve replied firmly. "But when I give you orders in the field you have to follow them."

Clint could not help but scowl slightly. Behind the archer Natasha and Tony exchanged a concerned look as they noticed Hulk's eyes narrowing dangerously as he regarded the scene.

"I know but…"

"Clint," Steve interrupted, even more firmly. "I know you're used to working on your own but when you're part of a team like this…" he took a small step forward. "You _have to_…"

"Teamwork, he's got it," Tony grabbed Steve's arm and hauled the soldier back the second he heard the low growl. "Now come on. I think it's time to get out of here. I'm in the mood for Shawarma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine IV**

Clint chuckled quietly as Natasha tried to stand up straight but winced and doubled over.

"Thank you for your support," the female grumbled.

"Admit you're in pain and I'll give you sympathy," the archer countered. Natasha looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"'Cause you admit every time _you're _in pain," she muttered before taking a deep breath. "Ok, I'm in pain."

True to his word the archer's amused expression softened. He leant down in front of the female.

"What hurts?"

Natasha laughed dryly.

"Quicker to list what doesn't," she grumbled as Clint helped her sit down on a nearby wall.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked as he and Tony approached, both casting a wary eye over the Other Guy who was already hovering nearby but he seemed calm enough. Tony had had to explain himself after pulling Steve away mid-lecture during their last outing.

"Everything's fine," Clint replied. "Tash is just a bit battered and bruised."

"What did you do? Jump off a building?" Tony arched an eyebrow, tilting his head in Clint's direction. "Oh, no wait that's Legolas's forte."

The archer smirked.

"I took the stairs today."

Tony chuckled, glancing to his side as a flash of red caught his eye. Thor offered the group a smile but it faded as his eyes fell on Natasha.

"Are you injured?" he leant over toward her concernedly but she waved him away with a reassuring smile. The god was not overly convinced but the rest of the team seemed calm enough so he let it pass. His grin returned as he turned his attention back to Clint. "That was an excellent shot," he clasped a hand firmly onto the archer's shoulder. "Your skill sh…"

In the blink of an eye the Norse God was slammed into a nearby wall.

"Cupid mine!" the Other Guy yelled, narrowing his eyes at the rest of the team before returning his attention to the god climbing from the rubble. "_Mine_!"

The team looked at Hulk in surprise – none more so than Clint. The archer blinked rapidly, a confused frown pulling on his brow. The Other Guy glowered at Thor as he straightened himself up and brushed off the dust. The God raised a hand in apology and Hulk gave a small nod before turning back to Clint, stepping forward so he was right in front of the archer. Although Clint still looked thoroughly confused he made no attempt to back away. Hulk smiled what could only be described as a warm, affectionate smile and rested a surprisingly gentle hand on the archer's shoulder, a big green thumb caressing his cheek.

"Cupid mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine V**

Clint took a deep, calming breath as he made his way down the corridor to Bruce's room in Stark tower. After the… _incident _on the field that afternoon Clint had gone with Natasha in the medical carrier – after talking it through with Hulk first. The archer gave a small shake of the head. He still could not quite wrap his head around what had transpired that afternoon although Natasha had kindly informed him that she had had her suspicions. As had Tony. And they had shared them with Steve. Unfortunately they had not thought to warn the ridiculously friendly and physically affectionate Norse God, but Thor had assured him on his arrival at the tower that he was none the worse for wear for his encounter with Hulk's fist and his trip into the wall.

Clint sighed quietly as he reached Bruce's room. Upon their return to the tower their remaining teammates had informed the assassins that Bruce had immediately sought refuge following his return to normal form and his comrades informing him of what the Other Guy had done. Clint had instantly turned to go and speak with him. When asked what he was going to say… the archer had just shrugged.

Exhaling quickly Clint knocked quietly on the door. Upon receiving no response he knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no reply.

"Bruce?" he called, leaning close to the door. "I know you're in there – JARVIS told me already. We need to talk," still no reply. "Bruce please. You can't avoid me forever."

Finally the door clicked and swung open although no-one stood in the doorway, the occupant within the room already retreating to the far side. Slowly Clint entered, gently closing the door behind him.

"Hi…" he began tentatively, not entirely sure of the doctor's demeanour as all he could see was his back. He heard Bruce take a deep breath.

"Look Clint I am _so_ sorry about today," he replied hastily but the doctor did not look round. "I had no idea he would… I mean I…"

"Bruce it's ok, I know you have no control over him," Clint inhaled deeply. "That being said is he… you know…" it was the archer's turn to stumble. "Is it… just the Other Guy who has a soft spot for _cupid _or…"

A dry laugh left Bruce's lips.

"For once this is actually something the two of us agree on."

Clint's eyes closed briefly although his lips curled into a smile.

"Well that's ok then," he could not help but laugh softly at the confused expression on Bruce's face as the doctor finally turned to look at him. The archer offered a meek shrug. "Well as fun as Hulk is I don't think he'd sit very nicely in a restaurant or at the movies."

Bruce blinked.

"You wanna go to the movies with me? And go out for dinner?" he asked uncertainly. Clint took a small step forward.

"Well I would offer to cook you something but the Other Guy would probably throw it back up," he shrugged sheepishly. "I'm not a very good cook."

Bruce cracked a smile, bowing his head briefly with a small, disbelieving shake of the head before looking back up again.

"Restaurant and movies sounds good," he agreed. Clint returned the smile, slowly making his way forward.

"Ok then. So I don't know if you can communicate with the Other Guy but unless he gets jealous of _you_ then…" although his lips curled into a sheepish smile Clint met Bruce's eyes with an earnest gaze, now standing mere inches from the other man. "He really has nothing to worry about. Clint is Bruce's. So that makes Cupid his."


End file.
